


Hexed

by Mizor4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Pokephilia, Questionable Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizor4/pseuds/Mizor4
Summary: Demons can't hurt you if you don't let them in.





	1. A House in the Woods

Miana sighed despite the agreeably warm, yet not too hot for a t-shirt and short navy skirt, weather. Even this deep into the forest, an ever-present breeze drifted around her legs and rustled her black shoulder length hair to cool her neck. Char, her towering Blaziken, walked merrily along a few steps behind, happy enough to follow her aimlessly past thick tree-trunks and when unavoidable, through scraggly brush.

They were lost, definitely, but not terribly so. It had only been a few hours since they left the path to follow a deep, swift moving stream, and then turned to investigate some hills. And now they were here, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, possibly not far from rejoining the path, maybe.

Miana wasn't worried. They had plenty of supplies, at least a few days, and if it came to the worst, she could activate her rescue beacon, but word of that always got around, not a great look for a relatively new trainer. Besides, her pokemon could easily take on anything they were likely to find around here. Her father had bought her two of the most powerful pokemon breeders had on hand.

Unfortunately, dusk fell earlier beneath the thick canopy of lush green leaves, fat and plentiful from the recent spring rains. The fading light made it harder to pick out landmarks to work towards, and with so many trees, visibility hadn't been great to begin with. When they stumbled across a meadow covered in soft grasses and not covered in opportunistic thorn-bearing shrubs, Miana drew to a stop.

"Camp here for the night?" she asked, more out of polite habit than anything else. Char nodded and Miana had almost opened her pack before the strangest voice she ever heard spoke, as if the sound originated between her ears, a vibration at the base of her skull.

"Humans!" It was an excited sound, like small chimes in the wind.

Miana looked around, but found nothing. "Is someone there?"

"Of course!" And like a leaf fluttering to the ground from on high, a Kirlia slowly lowered into the meadow, her white ruffled skirt billowing about her. Large red eyes regarded them.

Kirlia's head tilted in curiosity. "Did you come to see me? I don't get many visitors."

Miana blinked, and it took her a moment to recover from Kirlia's sudden arrival as well as the strange voice, which felt like it echoed around Miana's head. Kirlia came to a rest, hovering a few inches above the tall grass.

"N-Not exactly. We got a bit lost and were going to sleep here for the night."

Kirlia's voice sounded the tiniest bit disappointed. "Oh." Her cheer returned almost the same instant however. "You were going to sleep here? Outside? I thought humans didn't like doing that. I tried to build a house once but it's a lot of work! You must really hate it!"

Miana chuckled. She could feel the pokemon's cheeriness seep into her, some of the weariness leaving her mind and body, replaced by a bubbly energy. A grin split her face, which Kirlia returned.

"Well, we sleep outside sometimes – when we have to."

Kirlia's smile widened, showing a hint of her tiny fangs behind the long green hair obscuring most of her face. "You should come to where I live! You can spend the night with me. It will be cold tonight."

Miana glanced towards Char. He glowered at Kirlia, his normally intense features more disapproving than normal, and he stood with a slight angle to his stance, prepared for a fight. Kirlia appeared ignorant of the yellow-blue eyes focused on her. Even as light faded it hadn't grown appreciably colder, but pokemon tended to have a knack for predicting weather.

"What do you think? It would be nice to not have to worry about it raining on us. I know how you feel about getting wet," Miana teased.

Char grunted, his eyes never wavering from the much smaller pokemon. The standoffish set of his broad shoulders made it clear he didn't approve, but he otherwise remained silent. Kirlia turned to Char for the first time and drifted upwards as if the air itself were her throne until she no longer had to crane her neck to meet Char's blue and yellow eyes.

"A big guy like you doesn't have anything to worry about. What could I do?" Kirlia playfully booped Char on the nose with a delicate white hand. To Miana's surprise, Char barely reacted. Kirlia giggled wildly and floated a quick circle around Char's head. Char blinked and narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits.

Kirlia floated back to the ground. "It's not far. I can take us there now if you want." Her large red eyes, uncannily round, peered up from behind her hair.

"I guess so-" The words had barely left Miana's mouth when pale blue and purple light exploded around the three of them, Kirlia at the center of the swirling vortex of psychic energy. The grasses around them didn't so much as twitch. Miana tried to speak, but the air around her felt solid, her chest unable move. She couldn't even breathe.

Panic crept into her thoughts, but then nothing existed, not around her, not herself, just blackness. Even her thoughts felt distant, somebody elses. Reality snapped back into place. Miana felt like she should have been thrown to the ground by the sudden lurching stop, though it hadn't been a physical motion.

The three of them were, however, somewhere else, the meadow gone. The forest around them looked similar, so they couldn't have traveled too far, but this section of the forest seemed older, more distance between thick trunks. Their wide canopies had choked out any smaller plants, leaving the area fairly open.

Char growled, his sharp eyes scanning their surroundings, but Miana found herself transfixed by the large two-story house nestled among the trees. Such a large building seemed out of place for however deep in the woods they were. It had obviously been here a long time, the roof covered in lichen and fallen leaves, and patches of green covered most of the mute brown siding around the foundation. Other than years of accumulated grime, Miana couldn't see any major problems with the structure, a front door firmly in its frame, no broken windows, though she couldn't see into any of them.

"How did you do that?" Miana asked, more to make sure she could breathe again. It had obviously been some kind of teleportation, pokemon could do that, but a group even as small as theirs must have taken an enormous amount of power.

Kirlia giggled, a hint of pride in her twinkling laugh. "Would you like to come inside?"

Miana looked up at Char, who moved closer to her, his muscles tensed and ready, hawkish eyes flitting between Kirlia, the house, and the surrounding landscape. He shrugged but nodded, seemingly in resignation more than anything else. Kirlia let out a small cheer and led them up slippery wooden stairs and onto the front porch. The door opened on its own as they approached.

Despite a hint of dust on a small end table, the interior looked surprisingly well kept. It didn't smell musty or moldy, or even like a pokemon lived here. Dark curtains covered the windows, drawn, leaving the interior dim. The living room had a large gray couch with a table in front of it, and a smaller end table with a lamp that reminded Miana of her grandmother. The door clicked shut behind them of its own accord, plunging the room into darkness. A moment later, the lamp bloomed to life, and while not quite bright enough to completely light the room, it seemed adequate, only leaving the corners in shadow.

"You built this?" Miana asked. A similar home could be found in any human suburb.

"No. That was too hard." Kirlia laughed. "I brought it here for Sevrin. He's not here right now, but you'll meet him soon. You'll like him!" An eager gleam flashed in her eyes.

And for some reason, Miana found herself as eager to meet this Sevrin as Kirlia sounded talking about him. Miana grinned in return and let her pack slip from her shoulders. With her bag out of the way near the door instead of weighing on her back, she found Kirlia's bubbly enthusiasm infectious. She turned to Char.

"This beats sleeping in a tent again doesn't it?" Miana stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his lean torso. It felt like hugging a warm bath, and Miana rubbed her cheek against his downy chest, letting the heat of his body sooth her tired muscles. She felt Char relax as well, if only a little, some of the tension draining from his stance.

He grunted in reluctant agreement. The soft rumble of his chest, his faint burnt-cinnamon scent, and just a hint of musky exertion from traveling all day combined in a strangely alluring way. Unfamiliar feelings swirled at the edge of her thoughts, but she ignored them for the momentary comfort. She couldn't remember how long their embrace lasted, but Miana eventually pulled free, a slight blush on her cheeks. Char awkwardly glanced down a hallway that led deeper into the house.

"S-So, Kirlia," Miana said, only now realizing how oppressive the silence had grown. "Is it just you and Sevrin who live here?"

"Oh no! Vaishnavi lives here too. She's shy, but I'm sure you'll meet her too before you leave." Kirlia almost bounced in excitement, her small hands clasped before her. "You can sit if you like." She motioned to the couch.

Miana's legs ached, and she gladly sank into the plush cushions. Char's large talons clicked on the hardwood floor, but he choose to stand next to the couch rather than sit. Kirlia hopped onto the small table to face them.

"Are any of them human?" Miana asked.

Kirlia shook her head. "No. Sometimes I go near where all the humans live. You're always such fun!" She did a little twirl on the table, her skirt flaring around her. "But most don't want to come all the way out here to visit." Kirlia lifted back into the air to float before Char.

"Look at you!" Kirlia eyed Char, who dwarfed even Miana and stood more than twice the height of Kirlia. "I bet Miana is proud to have such a strong pokemon. And so devoted." Her tiny fangs glittered in the wan light. She flit through the air, stopping her and there to examine Char from different angles.

Miana found herself drawn in by the excitable pokemon. A lively energy radiated from Kirlia, almost as if they were attuned, and Miana could feel it vibrating within her, tickling up her spine and sending pleasant flutters through her belly. Miana let it lull her weary calves and thighs and back. She let the comfortable cushions pull her in and watched Kirlia pester her loyal, ever-patient Char.

"She trusts you a lot, doesn't she?" Kirlia's tone implied more of a tease than a question. "I bet a pokemon as strong as you could protect her from anything!" Kirlia floated a few inches in front of Char's face, making it hard for him to avoid staring into her glossy red eyes. She reached out a small hand to feel at his small cheek feathers. Char shifted awkwardly but had little room to move away from the giggling Kirlia. Kirlia's voice dropped to a quiet whisper, but Miana heard it as clearly as if Kirlia breathed the words into her ear.

Kirlia's voice made a soft hiss. "And I know how much you like her! Don't you?" She laughed. Char's eyes flicked to Miana, so quickly she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't already been intently watching the two pokemons' interaction.

Kirlia continued, her tone wild with glee. "You can't hide it from me." She giggled and tapped him lightly on the side of his nose. "You shouldn't hide things from your master either." Kirlia brought her other hand to cup Char's face, an almost imperceptible purple glow playing between her palms and seeping between Char's slackened jaw. Char stiffened slightly, and his eyes drifted close.

Something tugged at the back of Miana's thoughts, but an overwhelming weight held it just out of grasp, and her in the chair. Her arms and shoulders felt so heavy. She should just sit here and rest, and not interrupt the two pokemon. Kirlia was just playing around, probably lonely from staying cooped up all by herself. So she sat and watched, an absent grin spreading easily across her face.

"That's it," Kirlia continued, a manic edge to her sultry whispers. "Imagine how much better it would feel to show her what a powerful male you are. She would see it, wouldn’t be able to deny you." Kirlia's hands gently stroked Char's red and cream plumage. The larger pokemon shuddered, his eyes still closed. "Wouldn’t want to deny you."

"That's it! See?" The glow around Kirlia's hands increased. Shadows rippled beneath the surface of the two red fins protruding from the top of her head.

Miana watched in a mix of curiosity and – some other feeling that danced just out of reach in the corner of her mind, annoying. She wished it would go away. Then she noticed something else that drove the other trivial thoughts from her mind.

Char stood just on the other side of the couch's armrest, maybe two feet away, his hips in easy view. Miana couldn't look away. Glistening pink flesh grew from the subtle tuft of red feathers between his legs, feathers that normally hid his strange anatomy. The tapered length curved upwards ever so slightly, growing longer, thicker, until his shaft stood completely erect, bobbing gently of its own volition.

Miana's breath caught, a furious blush burning up her neck, but the curiosity of a young woman overrode any sense of propriety, not that either pokemon appeared to pay her any mind. An electric buzz filled her belly. She never had much time for boys, and a long suppressed interest jumped at the opportunity. A thick bead of glistening liquid accumulated at the tip, growing until it fell under its own weight, lowering on a long crystalline strand before dropping to the ground to make a soft hollow sound.

Kirlia cooed into the silence. "Imagine how her frail human body would feel in your arms, how it would feel to have her surrender herself to you, claim her as yours alone."

Char whined softly, an unexpectedly high-pitched noise for a pokemon so large. Kirlia's hands continued to stroke his face, her lips hovering a breath from his forehead. Kirlia pulled his head flush against her chest, and the glow around them flared to a ghostly periwinkle fire.

"Completely yours!"

Char's hips twitched, pressing into the air before him, large talons clenched at his sides. A soft chittering noise rattled from deep within his chest. Miana watched his smooth pink shaft bloat the half instant before a thick jet of pearly cum arced from his tip. A second followed even before the first struck the ground a good few feet before him. A third, and another. Miana couldn't look away.

Char gasped for breath, and Miana found herself blinking, her mind only now catching up with what she just witnessed. Her eyes widened. Kirlia hovered, admiring her handiwork, a wild grin on her face.

Miana looked at Char, and he at her. His eyes shot towards the mess before him, to his belly, and back to her. He stumbled slightly, and before she could react, he slunk to the front door and slipped outside.

"Char, wait-!" Miana stood, but Kirlia zipped in front of her to place a small hand on her chest, guiding her back onto the couch. Something wrong was happening, but every time she tried to work through it, her thoughts betrayed her, circling back to leave her with a nebulous concern, but nothing more.

Kirlia's smile showed too many serrated little fangs, her ghostly white skin shimmering with light perspiration. "Why don't you give him a moment?"

"But- W-What did you-" Miana felt herself tremble slightly. A floodgate of thoughts opened in her mind, all rushing for her immediate attention only to churn to a swirling, paralyzing deluge.

The noise Kirlia made sounded like a deranged mix between giggle and moan. "I gave him something he's wanted so very badly. He's such a good boy isn't he, and you silly humans are so blind. Poor, poor thing." She pat Miana's chest consolingly.

"If only you could have felt what he felt." Kirlia hiccuped, then immediately broke down into giggles. "He barely lasted a minute!"

A soft glow lit up Char's messy release, which Miana only now noticed never quite reached the floor, but instead caught by the soft purple light. Now his milky seed rose into the air, coalescing into a plump cloudy sphere.

"I didn't even touch him!" Kirlia motioned the sphere forward with an offhand gesture. "All of this, just at the thought of you! It's intoxicating, having that kind of power over someone." Her voice grew exultant as she spoke. "Even though I'm the one who gave him this, not you. His first time with you will always be mine!" She cackled.

The floating ball of cum drifted ever closer to Miana's lips. Kirlia rose and placed a hand to Miana's cheek, the pokemon's skin silky soft and slightly cool. A gentle pressure drew Miana's jaw lower, opening her mouth.

"You should be honored by such devotion." Tiny claws extended from Kirlia's hand. "You aren't going to deny him again, are you?"

Miana didn't have time to think before hot cum filled her open mouth, nearly scalding her tongue and throat. She choked on the bitter, salty fluid, thick and cloying. Tears blurred her vision, and she almost wretched forcing the mouthful down in three large gulps. A coughing fit followed, the musky taste lingering on her tongue and filling her nose with its sharp scent.

Miana tried to stand, one hand brushing the tears from her eyes. "I should go find him-" Kirlia's bright laugh and a tiny white hand to the chest stopped her.

"Don't be silly. Why don't you rest here a moment? He'll come back when he's ready." Kirlia pressed Miana firmly against the inviting couch, and Miana found herself barely able to keep her eyes open. "You're tired, aren't you?"

"No, I should- I should…" The protests died in Miana's throat. Her suddenly heavy eyelids drooped lower, lower until soft, numbing black filled her vision, the burning heat having settled pleasant and heavy in her stomach. She slurred one last attempted objection before sleep claimed her.


	2. New Friends

Miana opened her eyes to nothing but black. Kirlia, the house, the entire world, was gone. She could feel her arms swing, her feet press against firm – something ground like, but she saw nothing but complete, unending darkness.

Her voice shook. "H-Hello?" It sounded muted, no echo or reverberation at all, as if her voice traveled out into the abyss, never to be heard.

Panic slowly wormed into her gut her, an insidious tensing in her shoulders and neck. How had she gotten here? She tried to remember, but when she did, her thoughts felt sluggish and blurry, like trying to remember a dream. Char, she needed to find Char, though she couldn't quite remember why.

Tiny lights blinked to life within the darkness, distant, but they grew closer, forming in pairs until the little flames rushed towards her. Miana flinched, but instead of crashing through her, the lights circled around her, unsupported fist-sized balls of flame, though their warmth didn't quite illuminate her like they should, like the darkness fed on them, leaving only the luckiest glimmer for illumination. Something moved within the unnatural darkness.

A woman's voice, deep and matronly spoke, though Miana couldn't say exactly where it came from. "My my, it's been a long time since Kirlia managed to trick some human into coming here."

Miana couldn't make out the speaker, but something moved between her and the flickering lights, revealing the hint of a silhouette between her and the light. The creature lazily stalked her in a slow circle.

Miana tried to keep fear from her voice with questionable success. "Who are you?"

"I am called Vaishnavi, but you can call me Vai if that is too difficult for you."

Another light winked out then reappeared, to Miana's left. She couldn't make out any features, other than a willowy outline, plump at hips and breast, and vaguely human. Kirlia – that pokemon's name tugged at her mind, but for some reason she couldn't hold onto the thought.

"Where are we?" Miana asked.

The creature laughed, low and sultry. "Don't worry about that, dear. You're safe here with me." 

A cold tremor ran up Miana's spine. She couldn't see her hands, but she could feel her fingernails biting into her palm. Her voice quavered. "I don't understand."

"Hush, foolish human."

A cold hand brushed Miana's cheek. She tried to pull away but her movements didn't seem to create any distance between her and the unseen touch.

The motherly voice continued. "Kirlia seems to have quite the grip on you already." She laughed, a harsh, unfriendly sound. "Sevnir is the only one with any control over that wicked little creature, but maybe I can help make things easier for you, and the two of us can have a little fun."

 

"Please," Miana begged, "Just let me- I want-" Her mind felt hazy again. What did she want? She shouldn't be here, not with this – thing. Char. She wanted Char here with her. No, she wanted to be with Char, away from this place. Miana clung to that thought, the only one her confusion couldn’t steal away.

"Oh, I doubt Kirlia will let a cute thing like you from her claws. And when she does, well – she tends to play quite rough with her toys. Kirlia is quite the talented healer, you know, but the mind is a complicated, fragile thing. She doesn't have the patience," Vaishnavi said. "But don't worry about that now."

The dancing firelight grew, illuminating the small patch of ground where Miana stood. What looked like a single piece of impossibly flat stone stretched out in every direction, at least as far as Miana could make out before darkness hid everything from view. Only now did she realize that she didn't wear a single scrap of clothing, though for some reason that didn't seem to bother her.

The light also revealed the shadow creature, sort of. It stepped gracefully up to Miana's side, but its features remained as black and unknowable as any silhouette. Vaishnavi appeared to be that of a woman, tall but not extraordinarily so, with curving hips and full breasts that Miana could only see when it turned the right way.

It moved closer, and tenderly cupped Miana's cheek in a cold hand. The shadow's other hand cradled the back of Miana's neck, holding her head in a tender embrace.

"Relax, little one," the shadow whispered in Miana's ear. Then the shadow licked Miana from jaw to cheekbone with an icy tongue, a thin brush of saliva seeming to freeze on her skin.

Miana gasped, both at the shocking cold as well as the blaze of heat the crashed down her spine, making her knees wobble. The inferno swirled in Miana's belly, almost distracting her from the shadow's increasingly intimate touch.

"Do you know how to pleasure a male?" Vaishnavi asked. It drew itself close, large breasts pressing soft yet chilly against Miana's shoulder, and a glass smooth crotch nestled against her hip.

Miana whimpered softly. "I-" but she could manage anything more than a squeak. Cold fingers splayed across Miana's belly, then teased lower. Vaishnavi slid cool fingers through the short trimmed hair just above her lower lips.

"It's okay, little one," Vaishnavi cooed. "I can teach you how to make your Blaziken friend love you like no other. You human girls especially, such delicious, soft bodies. You should know how to use it."

Vaishnavi let a single digit run lightly along Miana's entrance, finding her lips already slick. Miana squirmed but the shadow's other hand held their bodies close by Miana's shoulder, and even as she tried to think of some way to escape, the growing heat in her belly melted away any thought of resisting.

Vaishnavi's cool fingertip slipped back and forth between Maian's legs, pressing more firmly with each pass and sending an electric feeling into her tummy that Miana hated to admit felt wonderful. Her breathing grew ragged, chest growing tighter with the strange new pressure growing between her thighs.

Vaishnavi hissed softly. "Sevnir is going to love ruining a tight thing like you." Her finger grew more insistent, stopping right at Miana's entrance.

Miana yelped when the first cold knuckle truly entered the warmth of her body. "What are you-" She whimpered. It felt strange and unnatural and violating and good.

"Just enjoy it, little one." Vaishnavi let her palm cup Miana's lower belly before pressing deeper.

Miana's soles arched, trying to pull away, her legs painfully tensed, but Vaishnavi easily followed, slipping deeper inside Miana's virgin pussy. A soft whine played from Miana's lips, until the shadowy woman had what must be an entire finger in her. Vaishnavi's palm came to rest atop the tiny engorged bump nestled between the front of Miana's lips.

Pleasure scoured away any thought of discomfort or strangeness that lingered in Miana's mind. Miana would have begged if she could speak at all, but she struggled just to stand. Vaishnavi gracefully moved in to support Miana, moving slightly behind and wrapping her free hand around Miana's belly when she slumped forward.

"Think of how much better it would feel to offer yourself to your Blaziken friend. What did you call him?"

"Char," Miana whimpered, the single word falling heedlessly from her slack mouth.

"Yes, Char. I imagine he would give anything to breed his darling trainer, to feel his seed deep in your belly." Vaishnavi laughed. "I imagine he'd feel a good deal warmer."

Miana couldn't help but imagine it. Her eyes stared sightless past the unremarkable surroundings. Instead, she chose to see Char stepping from outside the ring of light, his long, muscular legs and bright plumage, a large taloned hand reaching towards her, powerful and tender all at the same time.

An unfamiliar feeling built low in her stomach, like the sharp thrill after an unexpected drop. Miana panted, and unconsciously hugged Vaishnavi's cool arm which held her just below her breasts. Her lewd whines grew more needy, more desperate.

"Already close, are we?"

Miana barely heard Vaishnavi's taunting whisper, and only understood the words after the shadow withdrew her hand from between Miana's legs.

"No," Miana whimpered unbidden, to which Vaishnavi laughed.

"But you wouldn’t want to ignore your friend now, would you?" Vaishnavi brought her hand up to Miana's face and pressed a long, cool finger between Miana's lips.

Miana reacted without thought, suckling, then tried to recoil from the strange taste, tangy and slightly metallic. Vaishnavi didn't relent, so Miana complied and obediently licked at Vaishnavi's finger until she realized she hadn't only imagined Char. He stood, watching her with predatory, hungry eyes.

Before any sort of coherent plan formed in Miana's mind, she twisted free from Vaishnavi's loose grip and stumbled forward, almost sprawling to the stone ground without the other woman's support. The slick feeling between her legs sent a shiver up Miana's spine.

Miana still breathed hard. "Char!" Then she noticed something about him, and a fragmented memory bubbled up through the haze. A fledgling pink erection peeked from between the downy feathers at his crotch, and she once again watched in fascination as it grew larger.

She couldn't stop herself from pressing a hand to her belly, fingers just teasing the short hairs above her groin. Despite the urgent need that still boiled within her, she didn't yet have the nerve to touch herself like Vaishnavi had. A cold hand on her back made Miana jump.

"What are you waiting for?" Vaishnavi pressed Miana forward and down onto her knees.

The stone felt cold and hard against Miana's knees, but she barely noticed. Char's growing cock hung in the air before her, and she could smell a his familiar scent, like burnt cloves and branded leather, though mixed with something sharp and musky. Miana felt drawn to him in a way that had nothing to do with Vaishnavi's encouraging touch.

Her fingers reached into the strong feathery down that covered Char's legs. She clung to him, helping drawn her up and bring her face close to- Her fingers clenched tight, but if it hurt, Char didn't give any indication. In fact he hadn't made a sound the entire time, but his blue and yellow eyes never left her. Miana looked away and then towards his glistening pink length, mirror smooth and marbled by thin purple and red veins.

"Don't be cruel," Vaishnavi said in playful admonishment, and guided Miana's head forward slowly.

Heat radiated from Char, and Miana flinched when her lips pressed against the tip of Char's tapered length. He always felt warm, but his dick nearly burned her tongue. She couldn't stop herself though, and Vaishnavi let Miana take him into her mouth at her own pace.

The small glimmering drop that hung from his tip felt slimy on her tongue and slightly salty, the taste intensifying his scent. Miana didn't quite know what to do next, and the heat kept her exploratory movements reserved while she acclimated. Heat suffused all of her senses, slowly burning away thought and discomfort, letting her focus solely on his cock.

Thick precum continued to ooze onto her tongue, and she tried to swallow it without gagging, while moving her head further along his shaft and remembering to breathe. From her limited vantage, Miana couldn't really see much more that Char's feathered pelvis, but she thought she heard a satisfied groan, and imagined or not, it encouraged her.

"Cute, but he deserves better. Why don't I show you how a real woman honors her mate." Vaishnavi pressed Miana aside, forcing Char's tip from her mouth with a lewd pop.

Sudden anger, white hot, fueled by a memory she couldn’t even grasp brought a shout to Miana's lips. "No!" She threw her weight at the too-black silhouette.

Vaishnavi laughed. "Oh my, there is some fire in you. Well then, girl, try not to bore him."

Miana shook. Char hadn't moved or made a sound during this exchange, and Miana drew herself up in front of Char's twitching cock. A talking shadow would not steal Char from her. No one would.

For the first time, Miana brought her fingers up to grasp Char's glossy pink skin, slick and hot in her hesitant grip. He felt hard, but not completely unyielding, and his dick bounced ever so gently when she slid her fingers down its length. Then she took him once more between her lips, more ready for the singing heat this time.

She could do anything for Char that Vaishnavi could. With a careful grip on the base of his shaft, Miana pressed herself upon him, feeling her jaw stretch with Char's gentle taper, his tip inch across her tongue.

A small spurt of salty, burning liquid splashed the back of her throat, and Miana gagged, almost throwing up and pulling away to breathe. Vaishnavi's quick hand caught the back of Miana's neck though, holding her lips around Char's member.

"Endure, little one. This isn't for you." Vaishnavi's grip tightened. "He puts you before himself all the time. Show him you can do the same just this once."

Miana whined, tears tickling down her cheeks, but Vaishnavi held firm. Slowly the tightness in her chest relaxed, and Miana let her lips glide across Char's smooth flesh, her nose growing ever close to his bright red feathers. But as soon as his tip began to prod near the back of her throat, Miana's chest clenched, her body instinctively preparing to save her from choking to death.

"Relax. Think of how good it must feel for him. Let him take what he wants and it will end." Vaishnavi's half-soothing words only did so much.

Miana tried, she really did, but Char's cock stabbed insistently at the back of her throat, closed tightly by instinctual self preservation. Char's hips twitched then thrust, and Vaishnavi capitalized, her hand forcing the back of Miana's head forward, and Char's tip tore into Miana's throat.

Her chest heaved, bile rising from her gut, but neither showed her any mercy. Char growled, his powerful hips flexing himself forward, and Vaishnavi made sure Miana couldn't pull away. Inside, Miana screamed, but Char's thick cock closed off her throat completely, locking her in breathless silence. Miana wretched, her stomach clenching painfully tight but unable to bring anything up. Silent tears fell from her chin.

"Good girl, very good. You will do this many times. This is what you were meant for. Accept him, and yourself."

Large powerful talons took hold of Miana's head. Char only needed one hand, his trio of claws biting carefully but insistently into her scalp, and he took control from Vaishnavi. Miana tried to beg but not so much as a whimper made it from her mouth, no air out, no air in.

Her hands instinctively pushed against Char's legs, but her frantic efforts didn't so much as catch his notice. Char brought her face flush with his downy plumage in one smooth motion, grinding Miana's nose against his pelvis. Fiery heat filled her throat with an obscene pressure.

Then, blessedly, he withdrew. Not completely, but enough for Miana to steal a short, gasping breath through the spittle and precum, heavy with Char's musky scent. The desperate attempt to fill her lungs only half worked, and before she realized, Char forced her back down on his cock. Her body tightened, but between his tapered shaft and powerful hips, Char easily pierced her throat's exhausted resistance, forcing a sloppy wide-lipped kiss against his pelvis.

Every muscle in her chest burned, her stomach ached, throat used and worn. Heat cooked her thoughts, a lack of air starting to numb her body and mind. Her hands no longer tried to shove him away, merely clung automatically at his feathers with barely the strength to hold her up.

Vaguely Miana felt Vaishnavi shift behind her, icy against against her back, a sharp contrast to Char. Her entire body shook. Char no longer bothered to pull her. His powerful claws held her still, leaving his hips to steadily drive his cock into her throat, having already overwhelmed her initial resistance.

Vaishnavi's voice glowed with pride. "What a wonderful little girl you are. You were meant for this!" Her arms wrapped around Miana's rippling belly, unnoticed. "You could have offered him your sex, but you chose to drink his seed." Vaishnavi wiped a tear gently from Miana's cheek. "No chance of young, no pleasure of your own, useless but for pleasure, to show how willing you are."

Cold fingers reached between Miana's legs. A small spasm ripped up her abdomen, reigniting a forgotten pleasure. She would have moaned, had she the power to do so, but she didn't. Even the instinctive part of her brain seemed to give in, realizing the futility in trying to defy Char, so Miana withdrew to this new pleasure, so much softer, gentler.

The tiny breaths she managed between Char's increasingly frantic thrusts weren't enough. Darkness crept around the edges of her vision, not that she could see much through her tears beyond Char's hips rushing towards her face. The sharp nausea in her stomach also seemed to fade, the dull ache in her knees, bruised lips, all slipping beneath a growing buzz low in her belly.

Char brought his other hand to grab Miana's head, pulling her ruthlessly down onto his cock. A harsh caw echoed above Miana, but it sounded distant despite its piercing volume. Boiling heat poured down her throat in heavy jets, swirling about her belly until they settled, simmering with a pleasant weight in her gut.

Miana smiled, or thought she did – tried to. Soft feathers pressed against her closed eyelids, all so warm. It felt nice. A vague warning pain screamed for attention, but Miana found it easy to ignore now, letting it drift away to that strange far-awayness with everything else that wasn't an increasingly frenzied buzz between her legs.

Something inside Miana burst, releasing a great, obliterating wave. It consumed everything, white and brilliant and wonderful. Motion and sound and everything that made Miana human bowed before the torrent, leaving nothing behind but a simple, mind-scouring bliss, carrying her into the dark.


End file.
